


RWBY: Bandit Beauty

by JohnnyFive



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, Futa, Futanari, Incest, Other, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:07:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22129195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnnyFive/pseuds/JohnnyFive
Summary: A commissioned piece set in an alternate universe roughly during the events of the Yellow trailer. Yang was raised by Raven in her bandit tribe of futa women, stealing, plundering and enslaving her way through the world.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	RWBY: Bandit Beauty

_Authors note: This is a commission set before the start of RWBY season one, more specifically an alternate telling of the Yellow trailer where Yang and Ruby were saved by Raven instead of Qrow, where she took them into her tribe of futa bandits. Yang, being her daughter, was raised as the heir to her bandit empire, while Ruby...wasn't. Essentially an alternate universe commission._

_I'm currently doing a discount on commissioned RWBY stories / mini-quests, so feel free to email me if you're interested._

Yang Branwen finds herself in Junior’s club. The man, if he could truly be called such, has already long fled the scene, cupping his smashed junk the entire way out. He should have seen the hit coming. You don’t mess with the Branwen tribe, not ever, and selling them faulty machine parts? He’s lucky to walk away from this at all.

Some of his men likely won’t be so lucky, though. She’ll let them live, but they’ll need to be carried out. She’s here to send a message, and broken bones work just as well as smashed glass and wood. Better, even. A group of goons, all clad in the same formal black formal wear, all rush to encircle her, apparently ignoring the fate of the last group that came here way.

“Alright!” The buxom blonde yells out, her sharp teeth forming a wicked smile underneath her mask. It’s bone white with flecks of red that dot the two sharp fangs on either side, stopping roughly at her own mouth, and two sharp horns that jut out from the top. The morbid, vaguely draconic mask combined with the hefty, wicked looking axe slung over her shoulders and the long chains wrapped around her arms give her a violent sort of air as she speaks, her voice booming and wild. “Who’s next?”

To punctuate her statement, she takes in a deep breath and, using her semblance, shoots out a long stream of fire, blanketing the area in wild flame. The goons all turn and run as the heat licks their clothes. Yang frowns. Weak. Just like their leader. “Oh, we aren’t done yet, boys!” She cries, sending the chain on her left arm soaring through the air, catching one by the ankle. He lets out a low cry before Yang _yanks_ him to the ground, knocking out a few of his front teeth. He scrabbles to get away, but it’s no use. She quickly drags him through the fire, letting the flames singe his clothes before grabbing the chain with both hands and swinging it to the side, sending him crashing into a group of his friends. They cry out in shock, splintering tables as they crash into them, defeated.

Giving a satisfied smirk, she rushes in towards another group. She was hoping for a proper fight, but at the very least, Junior’s men are fun to break. Spitting fire to keep the groups cut off from each other, she wades into the fray, sending men flying with a single swing of her heavy axe. “Come on!” She roars, cracking a goon in the head with her axe pommel, sending him crumpling to the ground. “One of you has to be man enough to show me a good time, right? It’s no fun if you don’t fight back!”

“Who does this brute think she is, Melanie?”

A loud sigh can be heard. “I don’t know Miltia, but we should teach her a lesson.”

Yang whirls around, smiling in anticipation. Fancy clothes, dark hair, pretty faces, and unchecked arrogance, things she can’t _wait_ to sully or destroy. And better yet, they’re twins. The mere sight of their bored, overconfident faces is enough to cause a stirring in Yang’s loins, her shaft pressing tightly against her underwear. Her sharp grin widens. She _must_ have them. She can’t leave here without teaching these cute, haughty twins a lesson.

The blonde lunges forward, throwing her axe at Melanie and her spiked chain at Miltia, spitting fire in between the two to split them up. Both twins knock away, the heavy clang of steel on steel filling the air as Yang closes in on Miltia. Using the chain on her right arm, she pulls the axe back through the pillar of fire, letting it swing wide and smash through several tables before the chain wraps around the red twin’s back.

Yang catches her axe and yanks, pulling Miltia off balance as she closes in, slamming her mask against the girl’s head. The force from the blow sends her reeling back, only to be caught by the chain. Unable to escape and dazed from the blow to the head, Miltia watches in horror as the axe slices through the air...stopping an inch away from her face.

Frozen, she wrenches her aways away from the axe and to Yang’s face, or at least what parts the mask doesn’t cover. She sees a cocksure smile and hears “Stay down, cutie.”

Suddenly, the chain is no longer wrapped around her back, and she instead finds herself in Yang’s grasp. The muscular brawler swinging her around and through the pillar of fire, straight into her sister.

The two crash against a glass pillar, sending little shards exploding across the dance floor. Melanie is quick to hop up and offer her sister a hand, but her Miltia doesn’t take it, instead grasping at her head and groaning.

Yang snorts in amusement. She can follow orders at least. She rushes forward, spewing fire directly at Melanie. The girl’s fancy footwork is enough to let her escape the brunt of the heat, with only the edges of her dress getting singed. Still, without her sister to back her up, she struggles against Yang’s onslaught, the white-clad twin constant dips, ducks and dives away from the blonde, using her feet to blunt the blows she can’t can’t dodge until finally, Yang’s chain wraps around one of her ankles.

The blonde pulls up and kicks Melanie’s other foot from under her, sending her crashing to the floor. Before she can react, Yang’s blade buries itself in the floor, inches away from her head. “It’s over.” Yang commands, her voice full of finality. “Unless you want me to wreck that pretty face of yours. But neither of us want that, do we?”

Melanie nods and raises her hands over her head, causing Yang to give another amused snort. They’re clearly not much in the way of fighters, but they’re showing quite a bit of promise in...other areas. Her eyes dance across their lithe forms for just a moment, their sizable cleavage and supple, pale skin all the better this close up. Feeling her shaft growing, she raises a hand in the air and clasps it closed, extinguishing the fire in the club in an instant. She then wastes little time in grabbing Militia by the ankle and dragging the twins up the badly burned stairs into Junior’s office. The office is untouched by the fire, and largely carries the same minimalistic design as the rest of the club, there’s a few art pieces and other things all around, but it’s Junior’s chair that gets her attention. Just what she had in mind. Dragging her prizes behind her, Yang takes a seat on the comfy leather chair, letting her feet rest on the black desk. Looking around, she sees that Junior has his own personal collection of booze back here.

She looks down at Miltia and says “Make me a Strawberry Sunrise.”

There’s some confusion in her face, but one twitch Yang’s axe hand is all it takes to convince her to get to it, the pale girl quickly rushing to mix the drink and bring it back to her. Yang tilts up her mask a little and takes a long, slow sip before slamming the glass on the table. She reaches over to stroke Miltia’s chin, who flinches from the touch. “There’s a good little servant. I bet Junior has the two of you ‘serve’ him all the time, doesn’t he?”

“What?” They bark in unison. “Of course not!”

Yang leans back and gives a quiet chuckle. “Then he’s an even bigger idiot than I thought.” She takes another swig and continues. “Alright then girls, here’s the deal. I’m here to send a message to your boss, s--”

“He’s already got it!” Melania yells. Yang pulls at the chain still wrapped around her ankle, causing her to yelp in surprise.

“Quiet. Now, as I was saying. In this little message I’m sending him, you can get fucked up the hard way, where I smash your pretty faces and sending you girls out of here in stretchers like the rest of those goons, or…” Yang grabs her crotch, drawing their attention to the ever growing bulge in her pants. “You can get fucked up the _fun_ way, and leave her with a bit of a limp.”

The twins stare with wide eyes, first at Yang’s sizable...package, then at the thick chains wrapping around her large biceps, and finally at each other. “...We’ll take the ‘fun’ way.”

Yang’s lips curl into a twisted smile. “Of course you do.” She says, unzipping her pants and letting her massive rod free from its confines. It hits Melanie’s face with a meaty _thwack_ , causing the girl to give a shocked ‘eep!’ and recoil away. “I’ll be nice and let you girls start off slow. Get on your knees and get to work.”

Melanie, still shell-shocked from the cock slapping against her face, stares blankly at the rod as Miltia sinks to her knees, joining her sister under the desk. Up close like this, the two can’t help but stare in wonder. Yang’s shaft is big, thick and carries an unmistakable musk that makes them a little woozy just from a whiff. Above all, the word the two think to describe it as is _dangerous_. This thing is going inside of them somehow. They begin to wonder if maybe they made the wrong choice until Yang calls out “It ain’t gonna suck itself, ladies.”

She grabs their hair and pulls them towards her, forcing their noses against her heavy ballsack. The pair wrinkle their noses, trying to filter out the powerful stench of Yang’s sweaty balls. “Smells good, doesn’t it? You know what though? It tastes even better.”

The twins, reluctant they may be, understand an order when they hear one. They stick out their tongues and press them against her sack, the pair wincing as the strong musk assaulting their nostrils now stains their tongues. “There we go girls, you didn’t put up much of a fight, so the least you can do is clean up all the sweat from my balls, right?”

The twins grumble and groan, unamused by her tauntings as they lap at her salty sack, slurping up every last bit of ballsweat they can find. “Fffuck yeah.” Yang grunts, taking another sip of her drink. “Now do the shaft, sluts.”

The pair do as they’re told, dragging their tongues up from Yang’s balls and up to the base of her cock, all the while trying to keep the shame out of their minds. Junior had often tried to ‘charm’ them, to get them together under his desk, and they had spent who knows how long shutting him down. At a certain point, it became more of a dumb joke between the three of them than anything serious. And yet, in less than an hour since walking into the club, Yang already has them under the same desk they’ve been avoiding since they first got hired.

“There we go, such obedient sluts.” Yang coos, her red eyes shimmering with satisfaction as she watches the pair slowly drag their tongues across her shaft, their eyes locked together, as if trying to find solace in each other. It’s cute, Yang thinks. Almost cute enough to keep her from interrupting it, almost. She tugs on Melanie’s hair and pulls her away. “Fix me another drink.” She blinks for a moment and then rushes over to Junior’s booze collection, pour all the same stuff her sister did

Meanwhile, Yang focuses her attention at Miltia, stroking her hair as she continues to lick. “Alright, enough messing around. Suck it.” She hesitates for a moment, looking back at sister before being pulled back to face Yang’s rod. “Hey, hey. Don’t look at her, look at me. If I tell you to do something, you do it. Understand?”

“Yes….” She trails off, not sure what to call the blonde who’s been making her gargle ballsweat.

“You can call me Sir.”

“...Yes, sir.” She says, wrapping her lips around the tip of Yang’s cock. The taste immediately assaults Miltia’s tongue, the potency causing her to startle and give a little ‘eep.’ Yang chuckles, and takes the drink out of Melanie’s hand, taking a swig before pushing her down to her knees.

“Take care of my balls while your sister handles the shaft.” There’s a hint of annoyance in Melanie’s face, but whatever misgivings she has, she doesn’t express, instead lathering the blonde’s sack with attention.

“Good girl.” Yang coos, leaning back and enjoying her drink and the sight of these two cute sisters sucking her dick. The look of indignation on their faces making it all the sweeter as they suck and lick, Miltia swirling her tongue around Yang’s shaft as she reluctantly bobs up and down, and Melanie a little below her, a single angry eye visible as she gives Yang’s ball short, swift tongue lashes.

Yang lazily grabs Miltia’s hair and pulls her deeper, forcing her down her shaft, inch by inch until her nose is pressed against a wild blonde bush. Miltia’s arms flail against Yang’s side, doing little else but amusing the woman. “Hey, you choose taking dick over finishing our fight. Why don’t you thank me for even giving you this mercy?”

“Hey you ca--” Melanie starts, causing Yang to set her drink down and pull on her hair as well, forcing her balls into her open mouth. The sisters sit there for a moment, choking on her junk until finally…

“THANN YEW.”

“‘Thann yew’ what?”

“THANN YEW, SAH!” They both manage to get out, prompting Yang to let them go. The pair pull back an instant, coughing and gagging while trying to catch their breath. The blonde brute drinks in the sight for a moment, enjoying their annoyance before pointing back at her crotch.

“Alright, switch.” She commands, watching as Miltia dives under shaft, and Melanie’s angry gaze locks with her cockhead. The pair hesitates for only a moment before getting to work, Miltia’s licks longer and slower than her sister’s, and Melanie’s blowjob more focused on going faster and deeper than using her tongue to caress the shaft.

“Fffuck.” Yeah grunts in pleasure, feeling her balls begin to churn. “Have you girls sucked cock together before? Cuse if not, you’re fucking naturals at it. Switch.”

The girls switch once more, and again, and again, switching between cocksucker and ball-licker whenever ordered to, until the pleasure is finally too much for Yang. She grabs them both by the hair and forces them onto her tip. “Kiss it sluts, show me how grateful you are to be leaving this place with a dicking rather than a beating.”

The pair does just that, planting little pecks over her tip as fast they can, occasionally even licking it after the kiss. Yang runs a hand through hair and moans, letting herself get lost in the moment as her balls begin to tighten. She grabs the twins and pushes their cheeks together and roaring out “Tongues out!”

The pair, seeing what’s coming, stick out their tongues and close their eyes, flinching in unison as hot, thick ropes of sticky cum splash against their faces. Yang makes sure to keep them in place, roaring in delight as she empties her balls all over their pretty features, erasing their perpetual haughty, indignant expression under a coat of white.

Miltia and Melanie quietly stick their salty tongues back in their mouths as they try to wipe away some of the jizz from their eyes. “Can we go no--”

The powerful blonde easily tosses the two up on Junior’s desk, with Miltia on her back and Melanie on top of her, forcing them face to face. “That was just the foreplay girls. Now lick each other clean while I have myself the main course.”

The pair grumble, but want Yang’s hot cum off their faces almost as much as Yang wants to watch them lick it all off. Miltia and Melanie give tentative licks, lapping as much cum as they can as the brawny brawler rips off their dresses and thongs leaving them utterly bare, as she uses her semblance to burn their clothes to ash.

With no fanfare, Yang shoves her cock straight into Melanie’s cunt, causing her jolt forward and take a long lick off cum off her sister’s face, all the way from jaw to forehead. Yang chuckles, enjoying the wonderful family moment between the two as she saws her hips back and forth, enjoying Melanie’s warm, wet snatch. And with just as little warning, she invades Mitia’s folds, forcing a similar reaction to her sister.

Yang gives a few pumps to one before switching to the other girl, forcing the occasional low, whispered moan as they continue to lick each other clean. They’ve done a pretty good job on each other so far, though it’s clear they won’t be able to get it all off without a proper shower to get them nice and wet.

Speaking of wet, between the spit shine and their needy little cunts, Yang feels like she’s got herself lubed up for the _real_ main course. She DID say she’d be leaving these girls with a limp, after all. She grabs Melanie by the hips and, with a single quick motion, bottoms out inside of her ass.

“Fuuhhhhhhkkkk!” The top twin cries, her entire body winding up into a tight, frozen position as Yang hammers into her backside. “Gedditouttttt!” Her sister sharing a sister sentiment, jolting in shock as Yang buries her cock in her sister.

Looking down at the floundering girl, Yang’s mind wanders back to her time growing up with the Branwen tribe. She knows what it’s like to have her asshole reamed by big cock or two. After all, the Branwen tribe woman are all similarly...endowed, and just as eager to stick into any cute girl they can find. Whatever sympathy she feels for the girl is quickly done away be the feeling of her tight O-ring clamping down on her. Yang grunts in pleasure and gives Melanie a hard slap on the ass just for the fun of it.

“H-hey!” Miltia protests, trying to push herself and her sister off the desk. “Stop! This isn’--”

“This…” Yang starts, pushing her back down with a single hand. “Is exactly what you agreed to. If you want to help your sister, make her feel good.”

Yang smirks at the mental gymnastics Miltia goes through, the gears in her head quite clearly turning as she tries to reconcile her desire to help her sister with what ‘make her feel good’ means. She eventually decides to her sister’s wellbeing is more important than any...awkwardness about the situation later, and reaches her hand down to Melanie’s crotch, finding her clit and pinching it between her fingers. Melanie lets out a low moan, causing Miltia to jolt. The pair share meaningful look for just a moment, and Melanie whispers a quiet ‘thank you’ before Miltia snakes her other hand down towards her own clit, rubbing it furiously as Yang’s relentless hammering captures Melanie’s full attention once more, pounding with such vigor that the entire desk shakes under them, seeming as if it might fall at any moment.

The tortured wood manages to hold though, even as Yang’s merciless pace positively wrecks the girl below her. Tears stream down Melanie’s face as the blonde brawler bottoms out inside of her, eliciting a feminine whine from her with every thrust. “Fffuckfuckfuck~!” She mutters, her eyes glazed over in pleasure as Yang forces it out of her abused hole.

Miltia looks up and her sister and the blissed out expression on her face as it bobs up and down from the pounding. She keeps her furious pace, teasing both her and her twin’s clit in an effort to ease the abuse coming from the horny blonde.Though it hardly seems like abuse anymore, with how her sister is moaning.

The whines quickly turn to shrill moans, Melanie’s voice reaching a furious staccato as Yang jackhammers into her tiny hole, causing tiny quivers that turn into full-body convulsion, the haughty young woman now wantonly moaning as her tight ass clenches and massages Yang’s rod. Yang lets out a low groan and squares her feet, planting herself deep inside Melanie’s ass as her balls tighten from bliss. Yang’s legs shake in pleasure as she paints Melanie’s insides white, filling her up to the brim with her seed. With a satisfied sigh, Yang pushes the girl aside, letting her legs dangle off the desk as she lies face down, her cummy asshole gaping wide. “Alright,” Yang says, stroking her still erect cock as she stares down at Miltia, the girl seemingly stunned. “your turn.”

Yang grabs Miltia’s legs and presses her knees against her chest. “Keep ‘em there, cutie.” She orders, giving her swollen clit a playful flick. Grinning wildly at the sight of her leaky cunt.

Miltia does as she’s asked, wrapping her arms around her knees as Yang lines up her cum-slick cock. The dark-haired girl bites her lip and quietly shakes, the feeling of a thick cock pressing against her rosebud filling her with apprehension. And soon, something else.

Yang drives into Miltia’s tight hole the same way she did her sister, starting off with a fast and merciless pace and pressing her heavy tits against Miltia’s bare chest. Yang can’t help but smirk as she stares at Miltia, her face contorting into a mix of discomfort and surprise with every thrust. Miltia tries to put a brave front and suppress the little whines, but every time Yang hilts her cock inside of her, a girlish squeak comes forth. “Is my cock too big for you?” She coos, blowing her a little kiss as she continues to saw her hips.

“Y-yesss.” She whines. “I-- I’ve never.”

“You’ll get used to it.” Yang interrupts, suddenly lifting her to her feet. Miltia’s knees buckle, the poor girl having to wrap her arms around the bruiser just to stay standing. “Cute. But bend over.”

Miltia takes a moment to find her footing before bending at the hip, her hands on her rear to spread herself wide. Yang chuckles at the submissive gesture, but continues on with her little plan, grabbing Miltia and forcing her face first into her sister’s cum-ruined ass. “Looks like your sister needs a little help cleaning up. Why don’t give her a hand?”

Miltia tries to turn away, the cum from her sister’s gaping hole smearing across her face. “N-no way! You want me to l-lick my sister’s b-butt?”

Yang doesn’t say a word, instead just leveling her gaze at the girl, her bright red eyes almost as threatening as her hard cock. Miltia’s mind wanders, the girl weighing her options against Yang’s imperious glare before finally deciding to turn back. She gives a heavy sigh followed by a reluctant lick, her tongue tentatively exploring Melanie’s depths. Melanie gives a delighted shiver, followed closely by Miltia doing the same.

An odd but very cute sight, and as much as Yang enjoys it, she doesn’t let the moment stop her, continuing to pummel Miltia’s poor hole into the same kind of wreck she left Melanie in. Yang lets out low grunts of pleasure with every thrust, Miltia’s tight, warm ass the perfect sleeve for her cock. “Fuck. You girls were made for this.” She coos, purposely thrusting hard enough to force Miltia’s face deeper into her sister’s cheeks, practically suffocating her until...

After a little bit, Yang pulls on Miltia’s hair, causing her to gasp and cough. “What tastes better, my cum or your sister’s asshole?”

“Y-your cum…” She murmurs.

“Then you better clean up every last bit of it.” She commands, pushing her face back into Melanie’s rear and giving Miltia a hard swat on the ass. She lets out a cute yelp, inviting Yang to give her another, followed by another, and another, forcing cute little muffled moan out of her as she pumping inside her ass.

Melanie, still stunned and barely present from her dicking, squirms as her sister laps up all the sticky cum from her insides, letting out low moans until, eventually, Yang pulls Miltia away, inspecting her work and finding it completely licked clean. “Took ya long enough. Now, give her ass a goodbye kiss.”

Yang lets her go and sits back in Junior’s chair, lazily stroking her cock as Miltia reluctantly bends back down, using her hands to spread Melanie’s cheeks wide, and plants her lips against her twin’s rosebud. Loud kissing noises fill the air as she peppers her backdoor in kisses, leaving Melanie’s O-ring with a light cum glaze as it transfers over from Miltia’s lips.

“Alright, I’m tired of doin’ your job for you. I’ve gotta do all the pumping, I’ve gotta make you do basic things like clean up my cum. Honestly, your girls really need to step it up. How about you handle things for a bit?” She says, patting her crotch.

Mitia nods and turns around, backing into Yang and lining up her cock with her leaking cunt, lowering herself down until Yang stops her. “Nice try. Now use the _right_ hole.”

Miltia mutters quietly and shifts around, lining up her asshole with Yang’s rod, briefly hesitating as it prods her abused butt. In the end, she pushes herself down, her back and shoulders going stiff as she gently bounces up and down. Miltia struggles to keep up, unable to match Yang’s pace from before as she bounces on her rod, weak, shrill moans escaping her lips with every thrust.

“Come on, you aren’t even making it to the hilt.” Yang mocks. “And you’re going so slow.”

“I-- Your thing was-- It was...breaking me before, I’m doing the best I can…”

Yang gives a satisfied sigh and runs her hand across Miltia’s body, starting at her tummy and snaking all the way up to her neck, grasping it firmly in her hand. “But things can be so much prettier when they’re broken.”

Using her grip, she gently guides her another inch deeper, forcing a loud moan from the girl before letting go, her hand now reaching for her axe, grabbing it near the head. She turns the pommel towards Melanie, and plunges it inside of her ass, the hole easily accepting the metal rod without much resistance. “And so much more fun.”

Yang thrusts her pommel inside Melanie’s ass with ease, the stunned girl giving whorish moans as the metal rod pins her against the desk, causing it to creak much like it did when Yang fucked her on top of it the first time. Miltia watches all of that happen, going a little deeper and a little faster with every bounce, her own moans matching the timing of her sister’s.

Eventually the room is full of nothing but the sound of flesh on flesh and loud, wild moans, the pair worked up into a furious staccato as thick, large rods violate their rears. Their short moans turn out loud, desperate cries as their bodies begin to quake, Melanie shaking the desk while Miltia loses control of her legs, falling into Yang’s lap and taking her cock all the way to the hilt.

Miltia’s head shoots skyward and her arms flail wildly in front of her as she quivers in white hot bliss, her ass contracting perfectly around Yang’s cock, just like her sister, and sending the blonde woman into a hazy fervor. She wraps her free hand around Miltia’s waste and keeps her pushed down, roaring in delight as a streak of lightning shoots up her spine, the bliss almost too much to handle as shot after shot of white goo paint’s Miltia’s insides.

“Fuck!” Yang cries, taking a deep breath. “You’re shit fighters, but fantastic little cocksleeves.”

Miltia and Melanie are far too tired to argue, much less put up a fight when Yang starts using the axe pommel in Melanie’s ass to lift her up slightly, just high enough to push her off the pole with a single motion and send her tumbling to the floor.

Yang then gets up, taking Miltia along with her. She uses her feet to turn Melanie around, so her back is to the floor, and then forces Miltia to squat over her face with her arms stuck out behind her head. “Alright, your sister was nice enough to clean your asshole out, now it’s time to return the favor.”

There’s a moment of hesitation before Melanie arches her neck up a little and plunges her tongue inside of Miltia’s rear, causing her to flinch in surprise. A complex array of emotions run across Miltia’s face, not the least of which could be described as ‘confused pleasure.’

Yang then lets her massive cum-slick cock slap against Miltia’s face, her red eyes burning as she stares down at the girl. “Now clean it.”

Miltia doesn’t hesitate, popping the cock in her mouth right away and using her tongue to try and lather every single inch as she bobs down on it, pushing herself down to the very base and swirling her tongue around even as she fights to suppress a gag. “Good girls.” Yang coos, pulling Miltia back for a moment. “Do you like the taste of your ass more, or your sister’s?”

“M-mine…” She mutters, unable to meet Yang’s gaze.

“What about you?” She says, tapping Melanie with her foot. “You like the way your sister’s ass tastes?”

Melanie still drunk on assgasms, pulls back and lets out a weak “Yesss….”

Miltia is unsure if she means it, or if she’s just saying it to appease Yang. Either way, it seems to have worked, the blonde giving a crooked smile. “Well, if you like the taste so much, why don’t I help ya out?”

Suddenly, both of Yang’s hands grip Miltia’s hair, and the blonde forces the entire length of her girthy cock straight down her gullet. The sudden and powerful throat pummeling causes Miltia to lose her balance and fall ass first onto Melanie’s face. She lets out a surprised muffled yelp, the feeling of her sister’s tongue slithering into the depths of her ass now mixed with the taste of Yang’s cock in her mouth. She tries to get up, but the blonde won’t letting, keeping her pressed down against Melanie’s face as she abuses her throat. Yang’s heavy balls slap against Miltia’s chin, until, finally, they begin to tighten, the brawler letting out a delighted moan as she presses her crotch against Miltia’s face, dumping an entire load into the gagging girl’s gullet.

Once she’s done cumming, Yang doesn’t pull out however, she leaves her still fully erect cock parked in Mitlia’s throat. “Ahhh~” Yang sighs, patting Miltia on the head. “By the way, did I forget to mention that I can go for hours, and hours, and hours at a time?”

Yang’s mouth curls up into a smile as she watches Miltia’s face begin to pale, the realization of just what she’s signed up for only now truly dawning on her.

Hours later

Yang has finished looting what she can from the place, carrying all the lien and dust she can in a sack as she heads back into Junior’s office. The twins are both cum-filled wrecks, passed out on Junior’s desk. One of them let slip that they their Semblance lets them share senses, and after that well..it all clicked into place after that. Those little out of place jolts, or suddenly moaning when the other started..so much fun.Yang made sure to force out as many twin orgasms as she could. So many, that they simply couldn’t take anymore, their minds shutting off to save them from the pleasure.

She takes a seat on the desk, the one non-cummy part of it, and runs a hand through Melanie’s hair, thinking about what to do with them. She supposes leaving them like this for Junior to find would be a hell of a message but...they’re really pretty. Too pretty to waste on some weak goons like Junior’s crew. They’re too weak for her to consider them as proper breeders for _her_ children...but the rest of the tribe might get a kick out of them, especially once they find out about their Semblance.

And she’s going to want her tribe’s full approval at some point. She might be the heir to the Branwen throne, but she’s got her eyes on a much sooner accession than Raven might agree with. She’s not content with waiting around for her time to come, letting Raven put kid after kid into Ruby’s belly when it should be _her_ children she’s rearing. And for any of that to happen, she’ll need allies convinced of her strength. These two are a start, at least.

Yang takes out her scroll and calls Raven, moments later a red portal appears from nowhere, only a few feet away from her.. She hangs up and tosses the bag through the portal before...an idea takes hold in her mind. Originally, she thought about leaving these two here as a message to Junior, but…

Yang reaches for their scrolls, that and their wallets the only two things she didn’t torch, and searches through contacts. Eventually, she finds it. Junior’s number. There’s even a few worried texts to see if they got out alright. Yang smirks and takes a picture of the pair, passed out on his desk and completely splattered with cum. She sends it his way with the caption ‘Mine now’ before pocketing it, a streak of sadistic glee rising up in her as the scroll vibrates in her pocket.

Once that final little message has been sent, she hefts the two naked girls over her shoulders and walks through, teleporting back to her base high up in the mountains, right in the middle of Raven’s throne room.

Raven is currently sitting on her throne using both hands to bounce a bound lion faunus on her dick. A cute little thing that got nabbed from yesterday’s raid, and one that sparks a bit of interest in the blonde brawler. A faunus pet of her own might be interesting, if she could just find one worth more than a quick fuck.

Raven looks up for a moment to see the two naked girls over Yang’s shoulders. “Things went well, I take it.”

The blonde nods, smiling under her mask as she reaches for the scroll from earlier and tosses it at Raven. Yang hasn’t read any of the messages, but she’s got a pretty decent idea of the general idea, and from the look on her sire’s face as she scrolls through, she must be dead on the money.

“Besides that, I smashed up and torched most of his bar, pretty much all of his guys are gonna be in traction for a few months, and these little cuties happened to know where he kept all of his lien and dust. He’s fucked.”

Raven gives a rare smile, “good. That oughta teach him and all of his little friends not to fuck with the Branwen tribe. Though…” She says, cut off by lion faunus moaning through her ballgag. Raven gives her a smack on the ass and tells her to be quiet before continuing. “...we’ll need a new contact in Vale now that Junior’s out. There’s a lot of business to be done in that region, and we need someone actually fucking competent at handling our affairs...and to that end, I want you find them.”

Yang lets out a small smile, a little surprised by the news. “Don’t you normally like to handle business deals yourself?”

Raven gives a lazy shrug as the lion faunus convulses in orgasm, a strangled roar coming through the ballgag and filling the room. The faunus goes limp, but Raven doesn’t stop, using her like a onahole as she speaks with her daughter. “I do, but you’re the heir to Branwen tribe, you should know how to find talent and cut deals when your time comes.”

“...I’ll get right on that, sire.” She says, excitement clear in her voice.

“Stay and let news of Junior’s club reach the ears of all the right people and then I’ll send you back. In the meantime, are you finally going to making an heir or two of your own?”

Yang’s eyes both the twins for a moment before shrugging, their naked bodies moving with her shoulders. “Nah. They worth aren’t breeding at all, much less giving me heirs. I’m gonna give ‘em to the tribe. Let one of them put a baby in ‘em.”

Raven chuckles. “Well, I’ll have to try them out once I tire of this one.” She makes a show of bouncing the faunus on her dick, the woman wearing a dumb, blissed out expression on her face, clear even through the gag.

A little later.

Miltia and Melanie Malachite jolt awake, the feeling of ice cold water the shocking their systems enough to force them out of their dick induced slumber. Immediately the pair look down at their naked bodies, and then up, their eyes drawn to the stone walls of the castle courtyard, high up in the mountains of...somewhere. They have no idea where they are, or how they could have gotten here in such a short amount of time. Worse still, the blonde from before is looming over them, her red eyes burning brightly under her draconic mask.

All around, women stare at them, with large bulges evident in their pants, or some cases, hanging freely as another woman services them. They’re hard, muscular women, sporting mixed and matched armor that’s seen plenty of wear and tear. The twins, feel the fear rising up in them, their first instinct to hold each other tightly as they’re eyed like a piece of meat. They know these aren’t like Junior’s goons, overdressed and underarmed. These girls are fighters. Warriors. They shake and shiver as Yang takes a step closer, her burning eyes filling them with dread.

“Welcome to the Branwen tribe, girls. In it, there are girls like you…” She points to the twins, and to the various other enslaved women around, many waddling around with pregnant bellies. The twins let out a low whine, realization dawning on them. How many of these slave girls fought with members of the tribe? How long have they been here?

Yang smiles and pats her crotch “...and then there are girls like us, packing a little extra.” Again, their focus is drawn to the warriors, the crowds hungry eyes locked on the twin’s naked, supple flesh. The twins grip each other even tighter, their teeth chattering as Yang takes another step closer, her muscular frame looming over them.

“Our leader, my sire, has given us some very clear orders. The Branwen tribes needs to expand, and to do that, it needs more girls like us, and well...you ladies aren’t strong enough to bear my children, you’re good enough for the rest of my tribe.”

“Y-you s-said you’d l-l-let us leave with a l-l-limp!” Miltia responds.

Yang smiles. “Hey, you ain’t in the club anymore, are you? And I didn’t send you to the hospital. This is the life you choose, ladies. Get used to it.”

The twins collapse in on each other, trying to bury their heads in each other’s chest, as if to escape from the world. Yang turns around and addresses the crowd. “NOW!” she starts, spreading her arms wide, “I’m gifting these two beautiful twins to the tribe, to serve and to breed as you all see fit! Tell me, am I not a generous soul to my people?”

The crowd cheers, whooping in delight and in some cases, raising mugs into the air.

“Do my raids not bring great riches?” She says, moving around the courtyard and grabbing a mug of beer offered to her, downing it in one go.

Once again they cheer, their wild roars enough to echo through the mountains.

“And finally,” She starts, working her way back over to the twins and planting a kiss on each of their heads, “who here wants to breed these brand new bitches?”

The crowd goes nuts, many of them rushing towards the two naked twins, still trying to desperately hold onto each other.

“Oh! And before you get started! These two beautiful twins share senses! Fuck one in the ass and you’ll have ‘em both screaming!”

The twins are grabbed in a wild fervor, the tribe of bandits all eager to fill their holes, making them air tight in a matter of seconds. Yang can’t help but smile as she walks away, ecstatic with how this mission turned out. She can’t wait for her next.


End file.
